Estúpido seminario
by Russane
Summary: Estúpido Alfred, primero, me hace ir a un seminario para personas con "problemas en su autoestima", segundo, se va con su amigo -novio- Arthur y me deja solo, tercero, antes de eso, un extraño peliblanco me acosa en el jodido baño y cuarto, lo peor de todo...es que me encantó Matthew Williams, en este seminario, se hara escuchar...o tal vez enamorarse en el intento
1. Chapter 1

Estúpido y sensual Matthew…le prometí a una amiga que llenaría el fandom de PruCan…pero soy un asco recordando ideas, blah blah

Esto es como una competencia entre ella y yo…usando una frase en particular que sabes y que pasó –true story-

Era un One-shot…pero se me dio hacer una historia larga…etc

**Disclaimer**: le pertenece a Himaruya…¿Por qué tengo que decirlo?

**Advertencia**:…nada

Estúpido Alfred y su estúpido seminario…¡Estúpido TODO!...

Oh, lo siento, ¿estaban ahí?, en serio disculpen, mi lenguaje no fue el más apropiado

Mi nombre es Matthew y tengo 17 años, mi hermanito mayor me ha recomendado, por no decir obligado, a ir a un seminario para personas con baja autoestima o algo así

¡No necesito eso!...mi autoestima está bien, solo los demás les da por ignorarme

Hoy empieza el infierno…espero que todo salga bien

Era un normal día en los suburbios de Nueva York, estaba soleado y la brisa era refrescante, los pájaros de diversas especies cantaban en los frondosos árboles, se podía ver a las ancianas madrugadoras en las bancas del pequeño parque hablando y sonriendo, a algunos vecinos que querían perder un poco de peso corriendo en esos minúsculos shorts que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, ningún niño a la vista por lo temprano que era, si…ese día era casi perfecto

Perfecto día para matar a alguien

-¡TE ODIO!—Espera, Matthie…hehe, ¿Qué harás con ese cuchillo?—el cuchillo se hará uno contigo…-¡Debes de dejar de juntarte con el comunista!, ¡no te acerques!-

Gritos así se escuchaban por toda la calle en donde los gemelos Jones-Williams vivían, si, una mañana normal

Era el primer día de Matthew en el seminario para personas con problemas de autoestima, debemos decir que el establecimiento era bastante grande y muy bien cuidado, desde lejos ya se veía el establecimiento que constaba con varios edificios, al cual ellos iban era blanco con grandes puertas de cristal con un polarizado degradado

Los gemelos llegaron en el deportivo de Alfred y ambos bajaron del flamante auto color rojo brillante

-¿Por qué no te vas ya?-decía el canadiense a su hermano con una cara de fastidio, llevando a Kumajiro en los brazos

-¿Cómo crees que dejaría a mi hermano preferido solo en su primer día?-

-en primera, soy tu único hermano y en segunda, ¿Arthur esta de voluntario, me equivoco?-

-haz dado en el clavo-la sonrisita nerviosa de Alfred decía por si misma decía que lo habían delatado

Todo el recorrido que dieron en el estacionamiento fue en silencio y en los pasillos de la instalación solo se escuchaba el ruido de los pasos, finalmente llegaron a lo que era el Atención a Clientes…o como lo llamaba Alfred, donde vas si te pierdes

-¡Buenos días, caballero!-dijo muy alegremente la chica en el mostrador, no pasaba de los 30 según pensaba Matthew –Mi nombre es Elizabetha Hedevedary y será un gusto atenderle-

La chica parecía ser bastante alegre, castaña con unos vibrantes ojos verde olivo, su cabello lo adornaba con una hermosa flor rosada

-gracias, busco la sala en donde dan el seminario para baja autoestima…creo que la sala 125 pero me he perdido y no tengo idea de donde seria ya que es la primera vez que vengo a esta zona del lugar-contesto Alfred devolviendo la sonrisa que la chica pelicastaña le daba

-¿el seminario de baja autoestima?,¿a usted?, pero señor, usted se ve tan sociable y extrovertido-dijo la chica un poco sorprendida y cambiando parcialmente su cara de felicidad con una de asombro

Alfred solo la miro, serio al principio pero luego dio una sonrisa agradable seguida de una de sus estruendosas risas

-No es para mí, es para mi hermano-prosiguió con su risa

Si, de nuevo habían dejado de lado a Matthew, y su cara de fastidio se había hecho aún más grande, acariciando a Kumajiro demasiado fuerte, claro, ganándose unas pocas quejas del oso

-oh, disculpe señor, no lo había visto-comento la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa

Lo peor de todo es que no lo había visto, eso para Matthew era común, pero le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser

-No se preocupe, pasa todo el tiempo-Matthew dio una sonrisa, mas falsa que su amigo Feliks queriendo usar pantalón antes que falda, pero a Alfred no lo engañaba, lo conocía demasiado bien

-Matt…-fue interrumpido

-no te preocupes Alfred…v-voy al baño, que la señorita te de las indicaciones y me buscas allá, ¿va?-su voz empezaba a quebrarse, debía irse rápido antes de que empezara a llorar

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo y cuando dobló una esquina empezó a correr, no sabía ni a donde iba pero esperaba que fuera lejos, al final, si llegó al baño

Entro como cualquier persona normal lo haría y dejo a Kumajiro al lado del lavabo y se empezó a lavar la cara, no tenía que dejar rastro de que había llorado, se limpió la cara con una toalla de papel y se arreglaba su cabello que se desarregló por la carrera

Alguien bajó la cadena de un cubículo, entonces no estaba solo

Del cubículo ocupado salió un joven, con cabello color blanco/plateado tirando a un rubio muy blanqueado y ojos azules/rosáceos, iba directo a lavarse las manos

Matthew estaba por salir, cuando el extraño le llamo

-deberías quedarte un rato más, tus ojos están enrojecidos y las clases no comienzas hasta en una hora-veía directamente al grifo, sintiendo el agua en sus manos y frotándolas lentamente

Su corazón se detuvo y se aceleró, ¿era acaso a propósito tanta sensualidad en la simple tarea de lavarse las manos?

-disculpe, no sé de qué ésta hablando-risitas nerviosas de parte del canadiense no se hicieron esperar

-no intentes engañarme chico, estabas llorando y se nota a leguas, alguien tan lindo como tú no debería llorar-

¿Por qué su corazón se comporta así con las palabras de un extraño?

-nombre-dijo de lleno

-¿disculpe?-la risita nerviosa se prolongaba

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-no entiendo porque debería decirle-el rubio aparto la mirada, un poco frustrado, pero el extraño se acercó y le agarró la barbilla, hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos

-nombre-repitió el de cabello plateado

-Matthew Williams-sus ojos eran hipnóticos y no le dejaban otra opción más que contestar

De repente, Alfred entró por la única puerta del baño, para encontrar a su hermano siendo acorralado por ese extraño

-Matthie, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo con una cara de enojo visible, todo dirigido al peliplateado

-bien Matthew…-lo soltó-nos vemos luego-y se despidió alzando la mano, con una sonrisa y risa burlona, saliendo muy aireado y sintiéndose con suerte

Cuando al fin los gemelos se veían completamente solos, el mayor se atrevió a hablar

-¿Quién era ese?-desafiante, la actitud de Alfred en ese momento era desafiante

-no…lo sé-

Alfred dio un suspiro

-vamos, tu seminario ya va a empezar-le tendió la mano

El canadiense solo asintió y agarro su mano, agarrando a Kumajiro en el camino

-tengo hambre-dijo Kumajiro sin ninguna emoción mientras se acariciaba la pancita

Llegaron a la sala 125, que estaba en el 3er piso a 2 puertas antes del final del pasillo, a la derecha, el canadiense estaba a punto de entrar pero fue detenido

-escucha, esta cosa tarda 2 horas, voy con Arthur a ayudar y aquí estaré 15 minutos antes de que termine tu clase, el _hero_ te protegerá de cualquier patán que se quiera sobrepasar contigo-

-como tú digas, Alfred-dijo sin prestarle más atención, su mente estaba perdida y ahora tenía sentimientos encontrados

De poco, fueron llegando las personas que asistían al seminario, se veía desde la mesa en donde estaba el canadiense al pasillo, como entraban algunos y otros iban a otras salas, él estuvo pendiente de cada uno, como si deseara que esa persona pasara pero nadie como el

Ya era hora de empezar la clase y el que los ayudaría ya había llegado y dejado sus cosas en el escritorio

-¡Hola chicos!, ¿Cómo están en este maravilloso día?-pregunto con mucho entusiasmo, demasiado para el gusto de Matthew

-hola, Julio Cesar-respondieron los demás monótonamente

-hoy, señores, como ya saben, cumplimos 2 meses aquí, y ha llegado un nuevo compañero- señalo al chico rubio con lentes y ojos violáceos- tu mi niño, preséntate ante la clase-

Matthew se paró justo enfrente de la clase, sintiéndose nervioso-Buenos días, mi nombre es Matthew Williams y tengo 17 años, me gusta el hockey, la miel de maple y tengo un hermano gemelo-se detuvo, estaba demasiado nervioso como para seguir

-¿algo más que nos quieras decir?-dijo el tal Julio Cesar al chico

-no creo-dicho esto, se retiró para sentarse en su lugar

-bueno, podemos empezar-se refirió a todos con una gran sonrisa

Se escucharon estruendosas risas desde afuera del aula, y las risas eran extraños kesesesese´s, fusosososo´s y honhonhon´s

-el asombroso de mí ya está aquí-dijo un peliplata, recargándose en el marco de la puerta en una pose muy de chico malo

-tantas chicas buenas y no compartes, Gilbert-

-¡mi tomatito!, ¡recuerda que vengo por ti en 2 horas!-

-Cállate, ¡maldito bastardo!-

Atrás del raro albino, se veían un moreno ojiverde y un rubio ojiazul, el moreno, con un marcado acento español se refería a un chico que estaba en la penúltima fila, con un extraño gallo anti gravedad y el rubio se veía como maniaco sexual, y francés para empeorarlo

Todos daban murmullo enfadados hacia esos tres, que no se veían afectados por ninguno de los comentarios

Matthew solo lo veía a él, al mismo chico que lo había acorralado en aquel baño

El aura de Julio Cesar se oscurecía y el rubio, al verlo, salió corriendo, pero los otros 2 seguían en su sueño

Se acercó a los 2 jóvenes

-Toni…-le susurro Gilbert a Antonio

-¿no se ve tan majo haciendo berrinche?-dijo el ibérico atontado viendo a su "tomatito"

Julio Cesar se acercó aún más y saco a patadas y golpes a Antonio, gritándole que deje a su nieto, metiendo a la fuerza al albino y sentándolo justo al lado de Matthew

-Gilbert, te dije que ya no llegaras tarde o te arrepentirías- se dirigió a él de forma severa y cuando volteo ya tenía su sonrisa simplona de siempre-bueno chicos, empecemos de una vez-

Gilbert se recostó en la mesa, usando sus 2 brazos como almohada, volteo para ver al canadiense y dio una sonrisa al cerrar los ojos

-te dije que nos veríamos…Matthew-

Dejen sus reviews! :P


	2. Chapter 2

Y continuo :D

Respuesta a reviews…

**NannyJones**: ¡yo tampoco lo ignoraba! Cofigualmeloviolabacof y he aquí la continuación que no prometí pero es divertido escribir y recibir comentarios como el tuyo :D

**MagicaLunaTica**: me siguen hiriendo tus palabras TwT…como sea, gracias, aunque sé que tu escribes mucho mejor :D, haz la maldita cosa…

**Nekomisakichan**: ._. No sé si eso es bueno o malo…

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece sino a Himaruya

**Advertencia: **como en todas mis historias, OoC –tal vez-, palabras hermosas de parte de algunos personajes, tensión entre hermanos, UsUk (?), SpaMano (?)…otros, tampoco me pertenece Trafagal Square

:B

-te dije que nos veríamos…Matthew-

Lo vi, me estaba hablando a mí, era la primera vez que se acordaban de mi sin algún indicio de malicia o interés

-yo…-Matthew trataba de articular palabra

-no digas nada, Julius se molestara- dijo con una risita molestosa-hablaremos después de clase-

Estúpidas 2 horas que duraba esta cosa, maple

No escuche nada más que "confíen en sí mismos", "los obstáculos son algo que tenemos que afrontar" y cosas así

He ido a estos seminarios desde pequeño, todos me ignoraban desde siempre, la atención siempre se la llevaba mi hermano Alfred

También era la primera vez que alguien no me confundía con Alfred, él era el maldito centro de atención, su vida es un cliché prácticamente

Es el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, su mejor amigo –novio- es el presidente estudiantil con un temperamento peor que un castor al que le han quitado su presa y universitario, es el más popular de la escuela, las chicas van tras el...es jodidamente perfecto…su vida…es perfecta

Genial, estoy divagando, puedo decir que me siento realizado

Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando sentí su mano, fría y pálida, sobre la mía

-Así que…Matthew…tienes suaves manos-dijo el peliplata tratando de romper el hielo

Se las quedo mirando un pequeño momento hasta que el canadiense la apartó

-¿Quién eres?, no me dijiste tu nombre-

-Gilbert Beilschmidt, tu compañero de banca por lo que queda de este curso-

La cara de Matthew era un poema, ¿Cómo era que ese tal Gilbert actuaba tan despreocupado?

-Dime Gilbert-dijo con apenas un susurro-¿Quién te crees para tocarme de esa manera tan inapropiada-El lado oscuro del canadiense estaba saliendo a flote

-¡Gott!, ¡te pareces tanto al señorito podrido!-dijo el albino viéndolo estupefacto, siguió con su sonrisa socarrona-pero no me importa, birdie…hay que salir-

-¿Al patio?-

-¡No!, hay que salir…te estoy pidiendo que vayas conmigo a una cita-

Su sonrojo iba cada vez en aumento, no es que no le fuera al otro lado, pero apenas y lo conocía, hace apenas unos 5 minutos que supo su nombre, aunque…lo hacía sentir, de alguna manera, muy bien, incluso feliz

-No puedo, aunque quisiera…mi hermano me espera-dio una risita tímida, para Gilbert totalmente adorable-_"el hero" _está protegiéndome de personas como tú- que va, eso era una mentira, Alfred lo ignoraría como siempre

-¿Cómo yo?, no creo que haya personas tan awesomes como yo-risotada inmensa, así que él era el del kesesesese-vamos, sal conmigo, quiero comprobar algo-

Se vieron unos minutos y Matthew pudo notar algo, sus rasgos eran bastante masculinos y maduros, demasiado para un adolescente, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos rojos como la sangre, ¿estará usando pupilentes?, salieron de su ensoñación cuando escucharon los ruidos de las risitas de los amigos del albino

Ellos estaban en la puerta, con palomitas y botanas en mano, mirándolos como si una película fuera, el italiano que había visto Matthew estaba con ellos igual

-Gilbert, recuerda que hoy es noche de cine, mon cher-dijo el francés con una sonrisa comprensiva hacia el albino, ellos hablaban varias veces con solo la mirada

-te doy mi numero si recapacitas…llámame ¿va?-se volteó hacia Matthew, haciendo la señal de un celular con la mano, sacó un papel del bolsillo y apuntó con un bolígrafo rojo su número-Auf widersehen, Birdie-

Matthew vio como el mismo albino, sus amigos y el italiano se desaparecieron por el umbral

De ahí, llegó Alfred de la mano con el inglés, Arthur Kirkland

-Lo siento Matthie, como que me olvide de ti por un rato-dijo el mayor de los gemelos rascándose la nuca con su mano libre

-No importa-observó el papel de sus manos, claro que lo llamaría, no iba pasar la tarde como Alfred trataba de convencer a Arthur que le diera sus cariñitos, este se negaría por unas horas y después se dejaría, para tener sexo salvaje y ruidoso-…-ok, jamás volvería a pensar en eso…o se borraría la memoria tipo Hombres de Negro

-no es que quiera ser grosero contigo Matthew pero ya todos se fueron y no sé qué esperas-apartó la mano de la de Alfred, este hizo un puchero peo el inglés poco le importo-¡Git, deja de hacer eso¡-

Agarro a Kumajiro y salieron del centro de recreación, no sin antes despedirse de la recepcionista Elizabetha, subieron al deportivo de Alfred y emprendieron camino

Durante el recorrido, Matthew no dejaba de ver el papel con el numero en rojo y como iba en el asiento trasero del auto, su hermano no lo vería…o eso creía

-te vas a quedar ciego si sigues viendo ese papel- dijo con su vocecita chillona-¿Qué es eso?-

-nada…-lo dobló rápidamente y lo guardo es su pantalón, sonrojado-Arthur, dile a Alfred que vea el camino-

-se quedó dormido con los audífonos, últimamente no ha dormido bien por la universidad-suspiró, su hermano tramaba algo-y tiene que venir al centro para poder ganar calificación extra…no le va bien en sociales-

-aah, que interesante- la verdad le interesaba poco como iba Arthur en la escuela, él tenía sus propios problemas, de todos modos, hoy era sábado y lo aprovecharía

No escucho nada más, su cabeza estaba en otro lado, pensando el ese albino, Gilbert…

Llegaron a su residencia, una casa bastante grande, tipo americanas coloniales pero con un toque moderno por dentro

Matthew salió del auto, Alfred se tardaría un poco bajando a Arthur, abrió con sus llaves y subió rápidamente las escaleras, se encerró en su cuarto, dejando a Kumajiro en su cama

Sacó su celular y tecleó el número de Gilbert, tal vez se veía un poco desesperado, y es que no se quería quedar ahí, no con el par de tortolitos

_Primer timbrazo_…_segundo timbrazo_...-¿hola?-

-hola…eeh, ¿G-gilbert?-

-disculpe, podría repetirlo, no le escucho-pudo reconocer la voz del amigo español del albino, por su acento, apostaba a que tenía esa sonrisa con la cual lo vio

-¿Está Gilbert?-dios, como le enojaba tener que repetir las cosas

-Diablos, creo que tengo su celular, ahora te lo paso-Matthew escucho el "¡GILBERT, UNA MAJA TE HABLA POR EL MOVIL!"…no era una chica, una gota le cayó por la sien y frunció ligeramente el ceño

"-joder Toni, estaba ocupado, si es Elizabetha no me la pases—no, no es ella—¿huh?-"

-¡Hallo, Ore-sama al habla!-saludó estruendosamente

Él conocía a Elizabetha…no son celos los que siente, ¿Qué le hacen, a usted lector, pensar eso?

-Hallo…-

-Eh, si, ¡Gilbert!- eso sonó demasiado desesperado, debo de controlarme-s-soy Matthew-

-¡Birdie!, sabía que llamarías…espera un segundo-

"¡ANTONIO, NO ES UNA CHICA!—¡Y COMO COJONES QUERIAS QUE SUPIERA!—¡PREGUNTA JODER!—

—¡CALLENSE COÑO!—" estos eran gritos…tal vez estaban lejos…¿el italiano estaba ahí?

Rio ligeramente, era una risa diferente a las anteriores, como de alivio- así que, ¿Qué dices?, ¿vamos a tener una cita?-

El canadiense pensó un momento, ¿quedarse a escuchar a su hermano tener sexo…o tener una cita con un hombre excepcional?

-Me encantaría-sonrió tímidamente, en vano ya que no lo veía, y aun sin verlo, ese hombre le hacía que su corazón se desbocase

-Nos vemos a las 6 en el cine de Trafagal Square-

-ok…-

-Bye, birdie-

-bye…Gil-

Sí que era feliz en ese momento, ahora…a planear como salir sin que Alfred sospeche

Se bañó y arreglo para estar perfecto para su cita, se peinó su semi-largo cabello, ni intentando cepillar el rulo que siempre tenía, no iba conseguir nada con hacerlo

Salió de su habitación, directo a la cocina, dejando a Kumajiro con su televisión de plasma prendida en un documental de cómo se aparean los osos polares…o sea que lo dejo viendo porno

Bajo las escaleras y entró a la cocina

-Alfred…-fue al refrigerador y sacó el cartón de leche-…¡voy a salir un rato!-le bebió directo de el-¡espero que no te importe!-sus gritos parecían susurros fuertes

Escucho como alguien bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras, casi a tropezones, en la puerta de la cocina se encontró con un Alfred medio desarreglado con los pantalones a medio camino, sus lentes de lado, su cabello más rebelde de lo normal y con una reciente marca en el cuello

-¡No vas a ningún lado,Matthew!-

-antes de regañarme, vístete bien-dejó el bote de leche en donde estaba originalmente-mejor deberías ir a complacer a Arthur antes de que se retracte-su amenaza no parecían por su susurrante voz pero Alfred debería temerles

Punto para Matthew

-te cuidas- y volvió a su habitación

Matthew salió de su casa, cerrando con llave, caminando tranquilamente por los suburbios, era fantástico, vacaciones de Invierno y a punto de salir de la preparatoria

Pidió un taxi y rápidamente estuvo en la plaza que se le había indicado, caminó un rato, eran las 5:45, justo a tiempo, logró divisar a un pequeño grupo de personas en donde estaba el albino, y al parecer el grupo logró divisar a Matthew

-¡Birdie!-gritó el albino para que se acercara, al canadiense no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención, y al parecer el albino lo amaba

Entraron a la película más romántica, melosa y pomposa que pudieron encontrar "Love Me Back", trataba de una chica tímida del instituto que le gustaba el chico popular, típico cliché

Vio que el español, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, llevaba como pareja al italiano, Lovino Vargas, y el francés, Francis Bonnefoy, a una chica que se encontró 10 minutos atrás

Esa tarde fue muy divertida, los comentarios hilarantes del Bad Touch Trio, como se enteró que se autoproclamaban, le sacaban más de una risa…y el momento en que Gilbert le tomó de la mano fue un momento mágico

Hasta que los sacaron por hacer disturbio en un lugar publico

-Birdie…-llamó el alemán al canadiense-no sabes cuánto quisiera decirte tres palabras pero…no estoy seguro de una cosa-lo miró a los ojos-quiero conocerte más, quiero que me quieras por lo que soy y no por cómo me veo, si me dejas entrar a tu corazón, dejaría que tu entraras al mío-determinación había en sus ojos, había un sentimiento sincero en ellos

-yo…claro que si-dijo en un susurro acurrucándose en Gilbert

Si fuera por ellos, se hubieran quedado ahí por la eternidad

-maple…ya son las 11- revisó su celular y tenía 25 llamadas perdidas y 32 mensajes…todos de Alfred-tengo que irme…-

-Te llevo-

Subieron a un Jaguar negro, y se contaron cosas en el recorrido, antes de decirle su dirección

-¿Qué te puedo decir?...soy de Alemania con un linaje prusiano, tengo un hermano menor, trabajo de mesero medio tiempo estudiando para obtener la presidencia de la empresa de mi padre, tengo 23 años y…mi padre es divorciado…¡ooh! Y la guerra es genial-

-…soy canadiense, tengo un hermano mayor, pero solo por 3 segundos, no trabajo por el momento, mis padres están en su 3ra luna de miel, dicen que soy pasivo agresivo…y tengo 17-

Gilbert casi sale del camino pero se recompuso-¿17?...gott-

-pasa algo malo…lo sé, 6 años de diferencia te incomoda…puedes dejarlo aquí si…-

-¡Nein!...quiero estar contigo, quiero que seas mío….-

Relación prohibida…esconderse como la vil amante de un millonario, de todos modos tendría que esconderse, relación de 2 hombres ¿en que estaba pensando?

-ya llegamos-

Se detuvieron enfrente de la residencia Matthew-Williams

-Matthie…¿crees en el amor a primera vista?, porque creo que me enamore de ti-

-no…pero puedo intentarlo-

Sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, sus alientos chocaban y se podía oler la miel de maple con la cerveza, los labios pálidos casi se conectaban con los rosáceos y en ese punto Gilbert se dio cuenta

El alemán se apartó bruscamente y salió, le abrió la puerta al chiquillo

Matthew salió, no queriéndolo mirar, ¿Qué coño fue eso?

Caminaron juntos a la puerta y se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla

-¿Por qué no me besaste?-preguntó Matthew antes de entrar y despedirse completamente

-porque no quiero arruinar esta noche tan perfecta…-le dio un beso a la suave mejilla del chico- poka, Matthew-se despidió y caminó por el no angosto camino de piedra que llevaba a su auto

Se sonrojó ligeramente y abrió con cautela, para encontrarse con Alfred en pose de esposa rabiosa

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?-sus piernas cruzadas, con solo la lámpara de al lado prendida, definitivamente la pose de una esposa esperando a su esposo a las 4 de la mañana

-las de un joven normal en sábado…mother-

-¡Matthew Williams, me preocupe por ti!-se levantó con los brazos en el aire

-…I´m sorry-

-What?-

-I´m sorry…for everything…I´m just a dumb with hopes -

-What happened?-

-Where´s Arthur?-

-What the hell happened, Matthew?

-Oh, look at the hour-

Empezaron a pelear, a ninguno de ellos les gustaba pelear con el otro, Los gritos cada vez se hacían más fuerte y los roces más intensos

-God, ¡necesitas abrirte más conmigo!-Alfred se sentó dónde estaba antes con las manos en su cara-yo solo quiero protegerte-

-¡¿y por qué lo haces?!-

-¡No sabes cómo es la vida allá afuera!-

-¡¿y cómo la conoceré si no me dejas?! , ¡Siempre he sido el maldito hermano sumiso! ¡El tímido!, ¡El que no es visto!, por una vez, Alfred, déjame ser yo al que alguien le importa…-

-estabas con él, ¿no?-preguntó mordaz, decidido, con un ligero deje de furia en la pregunta

-claro que estaba con él-

-¿Qué pasa si no es el indicado?-lo miro directo a los ojos, amatista y cerúleo chocaron-yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, que tengas lo que no tuviste por mi culpa-

-no me interesa- entonces si se preocupaba por el

-si sales lastimado, yo estaré para consolarte-

-¿y si no me lastima?-

-aun estaré ahí-susurró Alfred con lastima

Matthew subió las escaleras, entró a su cuarto y agarró a Kumajiro con una bolsa, para dejarlo en el baño, se acostó…mañana se disculparía con Alfred

Tenía mucho que pensar

:B

Si, gracias a alguien que me dijo que Matthew era muy…no Matthew cofMagicaLunaTicacofcof, lo hice más sumiso…pero no pude dejar de ponerlo agresivo

Ya sé, es una mierda

No me gusta hacer pelear a Alfred y a Matthew pero es necesario…y Gilbert nos tendrá una sorpresa muy mala para Matthie-spoilers muahahahaha-

Auf Widersehen :P


End file.
